Roscow
Roscow is the name of an "Umbrella Demon" who is supposed to be brothers with Spot. RUC Story Roscow is an evil umbrella demon and blah blah blah. Look, the important part is here: Roscow tried to make a peace treaty for humans and umbrellas, but Popeye broke the treaty and went on a genocidal rampage against all "umbrella demons." Oh, and he also captured and imprisoned any supporters of the treaty because what the fuck. They then claimed Roscow burned down a mall full of children out of rage, then Popeye said "no that was evil you evil monster" (fucking hypocrite) and slaughtered his entire family before killing Roscow and feeding his remains to another "Demon." How heroic. Real Story Look, he's not an Umbrella Demon, he just belongs to a similar looking race that Popeye's racist against (besides "Demons"). He has a normal happy family who he cherishes a lot, okay? (Also, he is not related to Spot... like, at all) His particular ethnic group had a few troubles with humans and stuff, but they worked out a peace treaty. You already know what happens next, Popeye was completely sure of himself that Umbrella People (Or you know, people who look similar) are automatically evil beings. Being the warmonger that he is, he broke the treaty by capturing and slaughtering every single last member of Roscow's race (that he had the patience to find) as well as any supporters (including humans) of the treaty. Those that were unlucky enough to be imprisoned died in brutal ways. How heroic. Roscow broke, and couldn't think of anything. He went to a bar to drown his sorrows away, after the failure of the treaty due to Popeye's outright genocidal rampage. But he realizes quickly that he needed to get him and his family as far away from the RUC as possible. So they all hurriedly packed their bags and ran off. The RUC didn't tolerate the fact that Roscow's kind still exists nor the fact that he drank in a bar (because ALCOHOL IS SO EVIL GUYSSS OMG!) As an excuse to go after them and slaughter them, they made up the story that Roscow and Soit burned down a mall full of children (which they eventually started actually believing.) Eventually Popeye caught up to the family and... Roscow's children were beaten with sticks and buried alive. His wife was beaten over the head repeatedly with the Whack-n-Jack until her skull cracked open and you can actually see the inside of it before Popeye poured "Holy Water" into it then threw her on the ground, stuck one of his soldiers' swords inside her mouth and then burned her body while she was still conscious. Then here comes the big part, he FORCED ROSCOW TO KILL HIS OWN BABY SON!!! He would bash Roscow with the Whack-n-Jack and whip the baby whenever he hesitated. Roscow had to kill his son as quickly as he could. Roscow broke down crying, but Popeye said "THIS IS TO SHOW THE AMOUNT OF YOUR SINS!!!! DON'T QUESTION THE RUC!!! WE ARE ALWAYS RIGHT!!!" Then grabbed the now-broken Roscow, tore him into pieces, then fed his remains to one of his close friends, who was one of their prisoners. His friend would be tortured to death afterwards for "love and justice." TriviaCategory:Victims - What Popeye mistook Roscow and his kind as were kasa-obake from Japanese folklore. Roscow's kind shares similarities in appearance, but are otherwise very different. -The RUC has shown themselves to be racist to kasa-obakes, due to their responses to Kogasa Tatara's complaints about their wiki page on Roscow. Category:Victims Category:Deceased Category:Hate Crimes